With Hope
by BlindWind
Summary: During New Moon, Instead of meeting the wolves, Bella befriends a new family of vampires. Read to find out how this changes her life
1. Chapter 1: The Diary

Authors notes:

Authors notes:

This is my first fic I've posted on this site. I hope that it is ok.

Chapter 1. The diary

I sat on the bed in my room. I had already done all my homework and cleaned up everything around the house. I had read all the books I owned several times. It was poring down rain outside and Charley was still at work.

I had nothing to do. This wasn't good, I did not need spare time on my hands. I started to think of something to do.

At first, nothing came to mind. But after a few minutes, I decided to clean my closet. It didn't really need it. In fact, it was already in perfect order. But it would at least be something to keep my mind of them.

Standing up, I made my way carefully over to my closet. Reaching it, I pulled the door open and began to organise everything inside it once again.

Just when I thought I'd cleaned up everything, my hand brushed across something. Reaching down, I picked it up and looked at it.

It was a small, leather bound book. Written across the dark-blue front cover was the word, "HOPE." I flipped the book over, looking at it.

There was a small, silver lock holding the book tightly shut. But besides that and the word on the front, there was nothing else.

It didn't take me long to figure out that this was a diary. But I wondered whose. I mean, the owner was most likely this Hope person. But who was she? And how had her diary gotten in my room?

For several long moments, I stared at the book. I wasn't quite sure what to do with it. I thought about waiting for Charlie to get home and showing it to him. But, for some strange reason, I didn't want to do that. It felt wrong, showing a girl's diary to my father. I should just put it right back where I found it and pretend that it didn't exist. But I didn't want to do that either

I didn't know why, but I had the weirdest urge to open the little book up and read it. But that wouldn't be right. I didn't keep a diary myself, but I knew that they were very personal things. It just wasn't right for me to read it. Besides that, it was locked and I didn't have the key

I fingered the small lock, tugging at it with out really realizing. And so it surprised me when the lock suddenly popped of in my hand. The booked flipped open to the first page.

A small gasp left my lips as I looked down at the now open diary. I knew what I was doing was sort of immoral, but I couldn't help myself. I looked down at the book in my lap and began to read.

On the first page, written in a small but beautiful handwriting, was the words, "Property of Hope Russell." and after that was the date, 1958.

I shouldn't be doing this. I was going to regret this later, but I flipped the page over and read the first entry.

September 11th, 1958

Dear Diary,

This is my first time keeping a diary. So, I'm not sure what to write. I asked Mommy what to do, and she told me to write about my day and how I feel. Oh yeah, yesterday was my tenth birthday! Mommy and Daddy gave me you!

I had lots of fun yesterday! Me, Mommy, Daddy, and Kenny, all had a pick nick! Mommy packed us a lunch and we hiked out into the woods. We found the prettiest little clearing to eat in! We played and danced, and Mommy sang! She sings really well!! It was getting dark when we left and Kenny carried me home on his back. Then, when we got home, Daddy, Mommy, and Kenny all helped to put me to bed.

Today has been really good too! Kenny and I played with Stripe this morning! Oh, Stripe is our dog. And Kenny is my big brother. His name is really Kenneth but I call him Kenny because Kenneth sounds to fancy.

Well, I'll write again later!

Good Bye,

Hope

It took me several long moments before I did anything. I just sat on my bed and stared at the diary. So, now I knew a lot more. The diary had belonged to a ten year old girl from the 1950s, named Hope Russell.

She must have lived here when she was little. That might explain her diary being in my room. I wondered what happened to her. Why did she leave her diary?

Or, maybe a better question might be, why did I care? I didn't get to think about this for long, because I heard Charlie's car pull into the driveway.

I had been so busy reading Hope's diary, that I had forgotten to cook Charlie's dinner. I quickly shoved the diary under my pillow and ran down the stairs.

But of course, me being me, I tripped on the third one from the bottom and landed at the bottom on my back. And it was at this exact time, that Charlie walked through the door.

He blinked several times before he finally managed to say anything.

"Isabella, what are you doing?"

I felt my cheeks go red, as I quickly got to my feet. I had long sensed asked everyone to stop calling me Bella. It reminded me to much of them.

"Nothing Dad, I just tripped."

"Oh, are you ok?"

Although he tried to sound worried, I could still hear the amusement in his loud voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine." "I was going to fast, and you know me." "I just fell over my own two feet."

He couldn't hold it in anymore. He burst out laughing. I waited a few moments before I told him why I was running.

"I was reading and I lost track of time." "I haven't cooked dinner yet." "Sorry."

"Oh, that's all right, Bells." "Why don't we just order a pizza?"

I opened my mouth to say that if he didn't mind waiting, I would cook something, but he was already ordering the pizza. I sighed, I couldn't do anything right.

The pizza came and we ate it in silence. I nibbled on my slice. I wasn't hungry.

By the time I was half way through with my first piece, Charlie was putting his plate in the sink, having already finished off five slices. I put mine down, I couldn't eat anymore. I took a sip of my Coke before tossing the rest of my piece of pizza in the trash and taking my plate to the sink. Charlie gave me a disapproving look before speaking.

"Bella, you really should eat more."

I gave him a smile, before saying something, I wasn't sure what exactly. What ever it was, he seemed to believe it because he made his way to the living room to watch a game.

I started to wash the dishes. Normally, I would focus only on what I was doing, but to night, I aloud my mind to go back to Hope's diary.

I still didn't know why I was so interested in the diary of someone I didn't even know. It wasn't even written very well. Maybe that was it. The way that the little girl viewed the world. I could tell, even though I'd only read the first entry, that she looked at the world with a child's innocence So maybe I was wanting to be able to do that. In the eyes of a child, the world was one or the other. Everything was either right or wrong. Everything was nice or it wasn't. Nothing could ever be both. Everything was for certain. Children knew when they were loved and when they were not.

At the thought of love, my heart gave a sharp throb and a fierce pain crashed through my chest. I had to bight down on my lip so that I wouldn't scream with the pain.

Quickly, I forced my mind to think of something else, anything else. The first thing I thought of, was unsurprisingly, Hope's diary. I decided to hurry and finish the dishes so that I could read some more of the diary.

Hastily, I cleaned the few dishes that Charlie and I had used. With that done, I said a quick good night to Charlie, before rushing back up to my room. This time, I made sure not to trip.


	2. Chapter 2: The Second Entry

Authors note: Oh my gosh

Authors note: Oh my gosh!! I got five reviews!! I wasn't even expecting one!! I love you guise!! Thanks to Kaitlyn Cullen XO, Starheartswirly, sXySuMmErLuVr, Price, and pink otter. You dudes rock my world!! This chapter is dedicated to Kaitlyn Cullen XO for being my first reviewer! Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story too, couldn't do it with out you! Alright now, please read and review!

Chapter 2. The Second Entry

I shut the door quietly behind me and walked over to my bed. Sitting down, I pulled Hope's diary back out and flipped to the second entry. I had to turn my lamp on. Her hand writing, while very pretty, was small. Curling up beside the lamp, I started to read.

September 18th, 1958

Dear Diary,

I have decided to write once a week. It's too hard to write once a day. And it makes my hand hurt. I think that once a week will be plenty long enough. Anyway, about my week.

Not much has happened sense I last wrote. I got an A on my spelling test! I hate spelling. I'm not very good at it. I don't know how I did so well.

Kenny has a new girlfriend! I guess she's ok. She's very pretty! All though she isn't very nice. Her name is Ashley. I don't really like that name. It's a very common name. I like mine better. Hope! Isn't that pretty!

I asked Mommy why she named me Hope. She pulled me close to her heart and told me about the day I was born.

She said that when I was born, I came too early. I was really small and not very healthy. The doctors said that I wouldn't make it. But Mommy and Daddy fell in love with me the first time they saw me. And they didn't want me to die. So they kept hoping and preying and they never lost faith. Somehow, by some miracle I survived. And so, Mommy named me Hope because she never lost hope. She said that I was almost named Faith but she never wanted to lose me, so she decided on Hope.

Isn't that nice. My name has a good story behind it. I bet Ashley doesn't have a story behind her name.

Kenneth was named after Mommies brother. He died in World War 2. I think that his name is nice too.

I just remembered, you don't know what I look like. So I'll tell you. I have curly dark-red hair that reaches my waist, and my eyes are green. I'm really short and people always call me cute.

Well, I better go. I'm tired. And it's a school day tomorrow.

Good bye,

Hope

I could feel the corners of my mouth twitch up in the first true smile I had had in a long time. The trivialness of the whole entry was almost funny.

I felt tired, and, amazingly, relaxed. My mind was calm.

I stood up and walked over to my computer. I opened one of the drawers under it. Carefully, I slid the diary inside. I stood there, for I don't know how long, just looking at the small diary of a girl who I had never met. Finally, I closed the drawer and walked back over to my bed.

It was time to face my nightmares. But for once, I wasn't quite as afraid.

I hopped into bed and reached over to flip off my lamp. I pulled the covers up and snuggled in for the night. Here we go again.

I was sitting on the couch in the living-room. Beside me, sat an adorable little girl with red curls and dark-green eyes. She was smiling brightly at me but I could barely see it, I was crying so hard. One of her tiny little hands rested on top of my knee, I could feel how warm it was.

"Don't worry Izzy, everything will be ok." He's just being stupid! He'll be back, they all will!

"Ha!" I'll believe it when I see it!

My words sounded harsh, even to my own ears. But I didn't care. Even though I knew her words were false, hearing them made the slightest flicker of hope show itself in my crushed heart. If I allowed myself to hope, then it would only hurt me worse when he never returned.

"Izzy"

That one word seemed to express all of her emotions. She reached up and hugged me. I found myself returning the hug, I never wanted to let go.

It was at this exact moment that my alarm-clock decided to go off. I woke up with a gasp, not so much out of shock or annoyance, but out of pure amazement. I had actually slept through the entire night. I couldn't remember the last time I had been able to do that.

Throwing off my blankets, I swung my legs over the side of my bed and stretched my arms over my head. I felt relaxed and refreshed, ready to take on the world. Well, maybe not the Earth, but I could at least, take on my world.

Standing up, I grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for school.

As I showered, I thought back to my dream. It was unsettling. Normally when I dream, I know that I'm dreaming, but last night, I hadn't noticed. But it wasn't just that. The girl in the dream, I was sure that she was Hope. I don't know how I was sure, but I was.

What had she called me? Bell, no. Isa, no. Isabel, no.

"Izzy!"

I was so glad to finally remember the nickname, that I said it out loud. I wasn't sure I particularly liked the new nickname, but anything was better than "Isabella." It was to long and sounded way to fancy for a plain girl like me.

Stepping out of the shower, I quickly pulled on some clothes and brushed my hair and teeth. Glancing at the clock, I noticed that I still had twenty minutes before I even needed to think about leaving for school. The way things had been lately, I'd be upset with the spare time. But now, I was grateful. I had time to read another diary entry.

Walking over to my computer desk, I snagged Hope's journal and sat down to read. I flipped hastily to the third entry and began to read.

This entry wasn't very important. I didn't find out much, just that Hope had a crush on another boy in her class and she wasn't sure what to do about it. I found her childish problem funny, and I forced a laugh. The thought of crushes made the gaping whole in my chest throb.

I put the little book back in its hiding place and quickly walked down stairs. I picked up my keys and headed out the door.

A/N I'm sorry for the crappiness of this chapter. I've been sick for the last month and no one knows why. I feel like Hell, and all I have to do is play on my computer. The only reason I posted the first chapter was because I was bored and I'd already written it. I am truly sorry for how bad this chapter is. I could really use a beta reader if anyone is interested. You'll get to meat the entire new vampires chapter after next, well, one of them at least. But next chapter is very cool. I already have it planned out in my head. You're about to find out some really important information about hope. Oh that reminds me, I'm assuming that all of you already have figured out that Hope is a vampire. I'm not sure what her power should be though. And her mate needs a power too. I've got some ideas but I want to know what you guise think. I'll put a pole up and everyone can vote. You've got till Friday. Wow, this author's note is really long! Thanks for all of the reviews, I love you guise!! Please keep reviewing, I swear they make me update faster.

Later,

Mariah


End file.
